Danganronpa: Normal Episode
by ThisIsNormalHuman
Summary: Apa yang terjadi Jika Despair tak pernah menjangkiti dunia? Bagaimana kehidupan para SHSL? Normalkah layaknya anak SMA biasa? ataukah...


Disclaimer: Danganronpa is not Mine!!!

 **Kibougamine...**

 **Sekolah di mana para murid berbakat dari seluruh penjuru negeri berkumpul.**

 **Aku dengar, jika kau masuk ke sekolah ini dan berhasil lulus, maka masa depanmu pasti terjamin. Sekolah ini dibangun untuk mengembangkan harapan demi masa depan negara, membuat namanya, Kibougamine atau Hope Peak School sangat sesuai.**

 **Ada 2 hal yang harus kau butuhkan untuk memasuki sekolah ini. satu, kau sudah memasuki bangku SMA. Dan yang kedua, kau harus menjadi yang terbaik di satu hal tertentu. Tidak ada murid biasa yang dapat memasuki sekolah ini. Untuk dapat terdaftar di sekolah ini, kau harus direkrut sendiri oleh pihak sekolah.**

 **"Namaku adalah Makoto Naegi. Tidak seperti para Ultimates di sini, aku merupakan anak laki-laki yang sangat biasa. Aku tidak memilki bakat spesial atau bahkan sifat yang unik dibandingkan yang lainnya."**

 **"Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke sekolah seperti ini? Well, dari surat undanganku, aku dapat masuk karena Keberuntungan. Mereka melakukan undian untuk satu anak regular agar dapat memasuki sekolah ini. Dan namaku lah yang terpilih, membuatku menjadi Super High School Level Luckster."**

 **.**

 **.**

Makoto sang SHSL Luckster sedang berdiri di depan gedung Hope Peak's Academy dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Baiklah Makoto." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini." Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, ia memasuki gerbang masuk dan pergi ke aula utama. Makoto memandani aula yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut dan menemukan bahwa aula tersebut kosong.

"Ini tempat kita seharusnya berkumpul bukan? Mungkin, aku yang pertama datang ke sini." Ia melihat jam di aula yang menunjukkan pukul 07.10 A.M.

'50 menit lagi sebelum pukul delapan tepat, pantas saja belum ada yang datang.' pikir Makoto pada dirinya sendiri. 'Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk datang ke sini. Mungkin, melihat sekeliling dapat mengurangi rasa gugupku. Setidaknya, menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa.'

Dengan itu, Makoto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gedung utama Kibougamine, sebelum...

Puk

"Huwaaa!!!" teriaknya terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan gadis dengan pakaian nyentrik, serta gadis yang berpakaian rapi di belakangnya.

"Tak usah berlebihan Mortal! Kau pikir gadis cantik sepertiku bisa membuatmu takut!!!" Gadis itu berteriak kesal. Sementara gadis satunya lagi hanya terdiam memandangi Makoto. Makoto hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hahaha... Maaf aku hanya terkejut." ucapnya sambil tertawa gugup. "Um, apakah kalian berdua juga salah satu murid baru di sini?" tanya nya merasa penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Aku, Enoshima Junko, Super High School Level Fashion Girl!! Kau seharusnya bangga bisa berkenalan denganku, Mortal!!" Ucap Junko dengan bangga sambil tertawa. Makoto tertawa gugup melihat tingkahnya itu. Well, hampir semua ucapannya berkesan merendahkan sih...

"Ah, Enoshima-san ya? Namaku Makoto Naegi, salam kenal..." Makoto terlihat gugup, mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis di depannya merupakan model terkenal yang wajahnya hampir terpampang di semua majalah. He, siapa yang tidak tahu Enoshima Junko, bukan? Cerdas, muda, serta... Um, cantik. Semua orang pasti ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dan mengetahui hal tersebut, tentu membuatnya gugup.

Pandangan Makoto beralih ke gadis satunya lagi. Ia menunggu respon gadis tersebut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada respon.

"Um, salam kenal?" ucapnya dengan akward. Bukankah seharusnya giliran gadis itu memperkenalkan diri? Gadis itu memiringkan kepala bingung, sebelum tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ma-maaf Sir! Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri! Nama saya Ikusuba Mukuro, sir! Super High School Level Mercenary! Salam kenal, Sir!" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sambil memberi hormat ala militer. Makoto sewatdrop ketika, mendengar nada formal yang diucapkan Mukuro terhadapnya. Siapa coba yang tidak terkejut ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang berkata sangat formal seperti itu? Terlebih ia masih seumuran denganmu.

"Salam kenal juga, Ikusaba-san!" balas Makoto sambil tersenyum kepada Mukuro. Mukuro yang melihat Makoto tersenyum kepadanya, entah mengapa merona dan menundukkan kepala. Mukuro tak terbiasa dengan sikap ramah yang ditunjukkan Makoto kepadanya. Di Fenrir, emosi bukan hal yang penting, jadi senyuman adalah hal yang jarang ia terima tentunya selain dari adik tercintanya, Junko.

Makoto memandang Mukuro dengan bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan caranya menyapa? Kenapa ia menunduk? Pertanyaan itu berterbangan di kepalanya. 'Mungkin dia hanya malu..' pikirnya mencoba untuk tetap positif.

"Oy Oy Oy, kalian mengabaikanku yah?" ucap Junko yang merasa keberadaannya tidak dianggap oleh Makoto dan Mukuro. Well, sebenarnya ia cukup menikmati wajah kakaknya yang memerah hanya karena melihat senyuman laki-laki yang baru pertama mereka temui.

'Hah... Aku bisa melihat bunga-bunga imajiner diantara mereka...' pikirnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia segera merangkul pundak Mukuro dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Hei! Kau tahu kami berdua itu kembar lho!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Mukuro yang tiba-tiba dirangkul merasa terkejut dan memerah. Ah... Apa pun yang dilakukan Junko selalu bisa membuatnya memerah.

'Ju-Junko-chan merangkul ku...' pikirnya dengan rona pink di pipinya serta wajah yang gembira. Di sisi lain, Makoto terkejut mendengar fakta itu. Ia tak pernah mendengar bahwa Enoshima Junko memiliki kembaran di internet. Selain itu, wajah mereka tidak begitu mirip, siapa yang mengira kalau Junko Enoshima, sang Super high School Level Fashionita memiliki kembaran seorang Super High School Level Mercenary?

"Benarkah!?" Respon Makoto ketika ia mendengar pernyataan itu. "Kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar hal itu?" ucapnya bingung.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan detailnya, Mortal! Itu terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Satu yang kau perlu tahu, kalau Mukuro-nee adalah kakakku yang jelek dan tak berguna!!" ucap Junko dengan nada riang.

"Eh!" Makoto terkejut ketika Junko mengatai kakaknya sendirian dengan kasar. Ia dan adiknya hampir tak pernah saling ejek, jadi hal ini asing baginya.

Makoto memandang Mukuro dengan gelisah. Ia khawatir, kalau perasaannya terluka karena ucapan Junko.

"Junko-chan..." ucap Mukuro lirih dengan wajah merona dan mata yang sayu. "Junko-chan menghinaku... Hehehe"

Makoto kali ini benar-benar sweatdrop. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Mukuro bisa terlihat senang hanya karena mendengar hinaan kakaknya. Uh... Kurasa image mereka berdua benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapat.

'Kakak dan adik yang aneh...'

Junko hanya tertawa keras melihat ekspresi wajah Makoto. "Hahahaha!! Sudah ya! Aku dan kakakku yang tak berguna ini ingin mengelilingi sekolah dulu!! Ja nee Herbivore-Boy!!!" Junko berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Makoto dan menyeret kakaknya ke gedung sekolah.

Makoto yang ditinggalkan oleh si kembar, hanya beriam diri. Ia tersenyum melihat kepergian Junko dan Mukuro dan membalas lambaian tangan Junko.

'Well, mereka mungkin aneh, tapi itu cara mereka menunjukkan keakraban mereka bukan?' pikirnya seperti biasa, positif.

"Dan Um, apa itu Herbivore-Boy?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu ketika memerah Mukuro-Nee!!" teriak Junko kepada Mukuro di sebuah lorong. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggoda kakaknya itu. Well, walaupun ia berkata kasar tentang kakaknya, tapi ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya ini.

"Hen-Hentikan Junko! Berhenti menggodaku!" ucap Junko sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia benar-benar malu mendengar cerita itu. Ia juga tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa merona hanya karena melihat senyuman seorang laki-laki yang baru ia temui. Biasanya hanya Junko yang bisa membuatnya merona seperti itu...

"Tapi, harus kuakui senyumannya benar-benar lucu kau tahu? Ia benar-benar ikut ketika tersenyum!" Junko tersenyum jahil kepada Mukuro yang semakin memerah.

'Um, harus kuakui apa yang dikatakan Junko itu benar... Mungkin aku hanya terkesan dengan wajah lucunya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah Makoto ketka tersenyum.

"Pantas saja kakakku yang jelek ini jatuh cinta~" bisik Junko di telinga Mukuro. Ia segera berlari karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya setelah ini. Begini-begini bakat aslinya adalah kemampuan analisanya lho.

 _Blush_

"Junko-chan!!!!" Mukuro berteriak kesal dan mengejar adiknya yang berlari sambil tertawa lebar di sepanjang lorong gedung Kibougamine.

 **TBC**

Helo~

Salam kenal semuanya!! Ini fanfic pertamaku lho! Hahaha!!!

Well, masih banyak kekurangan sih di ff ini...

Karena itu, mohon kripik dan sarannya ya guys!!

Bai Bai~


End file.
